moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Dune - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in David Lynch's 1984 film adaptation of Dune. * The first casualty of the film is a young Harkonnen servant on Geidi Prime. In a fit of perverse madness, Baron Vladimir molests the young servant and pulls out his heart plug (a device all Harkonnens have), causing him to bleed to death. * When the Atreides arrive on Arrakis, they find that the Harkonnens left behind a number of suicide troops. In one scene, Dr. Yueh is examining three Harkonnen bodies in the morgue. * After Paul is nearly killed by a Hunter Seeker, Atreides soldiers search all over the palace for the would-be assassin that was operating it. Inside a dank cavern, they find the body of a Harkonnen infiltrator who had taken his own life to avoid interrogation. * As the Harkonnens begin their sneak attack on House Atreides, an explosion in a palace corridor results in the death of an Atreides soldier. * Thufir Hawat enters the armoury to find two guards dead and the Atreides army's weirding modules have been destroyed. * As a line of Atreides soldiers run out of an archway, two are felled by an explosion. * An Atreides soldier is thrown over a ledge by a Sardaukar trooper. * A Sardaukar is shot in the chest. * A Sardaukar enters the palace and shoots two Atreides soldiers before being shot himself by Duncan Idaho. * Duncan activates his personal energy shield and leaps at several advancing Sardaukar, killing about five of them. * Two Atreides soldiers are thrown into a pit littered with the bodies of their fallen comrades. * As Paul and Jessica are being taken to the desert, Paul attempts to use the Voice and succeeds in influencing the Harkonnen co-pilot into removing his mother's gag. Jessica then persuades the co-pilot to stab the pilot before freeing Paul, who then knocks out the co-pilot with a swift kick to the head. The co-pilot is later left to die when the Harkonnen aircraft is damaged and crash-lands. * Ramallo - Reverend Mother to the Fremen. With the Harkonnens once again in control of Arrakis, the Fremen had to venture deeper into the desert to remain hidden. Too old to survive the journey, Ramallo requested that Jessica take her place as the new Reverend Mother. She gave up her knowledge and life to Jessica when Jessica successfully transmuted the Water of Life. * Paul, now known as Muad'Dib, leads the Fremen in open warfare against the Harkonnens. The Fremen attack a spice mining operation and use a weirding cannon to blow up a Harkonnen carryall. * Four Harkonnen troopers collapse into the sand as they are fired on by the Fremen. * Sixteen Harkonnen soldiers are shown to be gunned down by the Fremen. * A wounded Harkonnen soldier, the only survivor of his legion, is brought before Rabban. So horrified is he by the Fremen's total slaughter of his men, he is reduced to a babbling shell of a man and keeps repeating the name "Muad'Dib". Aggravated by the soldier's babbling, Rabban gouges his eyes out with his thumbs. * Fremen soldiers use weirding cannons to destroy two spice harvesters. Two Harkonnens can be seen exiting a harvester whilst on fire. * A further three harvesters and a carryall are destroyed during the spice mining standstill montage. * Paul uses a weirding module to blast a Harkonnen trooper into the air. * A Harkonnen ship is blasted out of the sky as the Fremen begin their assault on the Emperor's keep. * Countless Sardaukar are slaughtered during the final battle. Most are blasted by the Fremen's weirding modules, others are crushed by sandworms. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Dune Category:Extras